1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a novel Pyripyropene derivative and a composition for use as a pest control agent comprising the derivative as an active ingredient.
2. Background Art
Pyripyropene A has inhibitory activity against ACAT (acyl-CoA: cholesterol acyltransferase) and is expected to be applied, for example, to the treatment of diseases induced by cholesterol accumulation, as described in Japanese Patent Publication H04-360,895 A and Journal of Antibiotics (1993), 46 (7), 1168-9.
Further, pyripyropene analogues and derivatives and ACAT inhibitory activity thereof are described in Journal of Synthetic Organic Chemistry, Japan (1998), Vol. 56, No. 6, pp. 478-488, WO 94/09417, Japanese Patent Publication H08-259,569 A, and Japanese Patent Publication H08-269,062 A. These documents, however, do not disclose the compound which has a cyclopropylcarbonyloxy group at 1-, 7- or 11-position as a acyloxy group.
Furthermore, Applied and Environmental Microbiology (1995), 61 (12), 4429-35 describes that pyripyropene A has insecticidal activity against larvae of Helicoverpa zea. Furthermore, WO 2004/060065 describes that pyripyropene A has insecticidal activity against Plutella xylostella L larvae and Tenebrio molitor L. In these documents, however, there is no specific description on insecticidal activity of pyripyropene A against other pests.
Further, none of the above documents describes insecticidal activity of pyripyropene analogues and derivatives.
As far as the present inventors know, there is no document which discloses pyripyropene derivatives having cyclopropylcarbonyl group as mentioned above.
Up to now, many compounds having insecticidal activity have been reported and have been used as pest control agents. However, the presence of insect species, which are resistant to or can be hardly controlled by these compounds, has posed a problem. Accordingly, the development of a novel pest control agent having excellent insectidal activity has still been desired.